


Święta na Duchu i duch świąt

by Nichiko, The_Blue_Raven



Series: Podcast niskobudżetowy na dwie osoby i jedną kuchnię [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Nowe świeckie tradycje, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rodzima fauna/flora/alkohole, Wielokulturowość w kosmosie jest ważna, Zeb to wielki kot z kosmosu, Święta multikulti
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Jak każda rodzina, Rebelianci też spędzają święta razem. A że każde z nich obchodzi co innego i w inny sposób, nie może obejść się bez drobnych kłopotów.





	Święta na Duchu i duch świąt

**Author's Note:**

> Głosy:  
> Nichiko - Hera  
> The_Blue_Raven - wszystkie pozostałe

Oto i wspaniały podfic: [Święta na Duchu i duch świąt](https://soundcloud.com/marika-rybak/swieta-na-duchu-i-duch-swiat-star-wars-rebels)


End file.
